User talk:Hakdo
Welcome Hi, welcome to War Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrant Tartarus Cliffs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo Sangnoir (Talk) 02:37, 6 July 2011 Categories for the new images Heyo, Hakdo! I see you don't add categories for the images you upload. Any reason for that? Easymode 08:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The reason is because I did not realize categorizing images is necessary. Now that you asked, I think I will search through my images and patch up the categories.Hakdo 17:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Aw, yeah, adding categories for images isn't really an obvious thing to do. One can think of it like sorting files into different folders so fellow editors have easier time finding something. Anyway, keep up the good work. Easymode 14:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hammy's newbie inquiries Cool, thanks for doing that deck for me! I'm new here, and I like your banner on your profile page, showing that u r honored and all that, how can i get one of those. Sorry if I'm asking newbie questions, but you seem to know a lot and would make a great teacher =P and how do i tell u its hammythpig? do one of those cool time stamps... Ok thanks. Lol at the title =D. Hammythepig 01:29, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Use of TyrantCardImageLink in mission decks In most of the mission decks commanders, TyrantCardImageLink is required as it has two components - the image itself and the link. For example, Mission 40 (Deck) now links to the nonexistent page "Typhon Vex M39", while it should lead to "Typhon Vex", which does exist. Redirect pages could feasibly be created, but I think that's an inelegant solution. I'd rather we keep using TCIL for situations like this.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I didn't know the TCIL templates were there to cope with such cases, where page name for a card is different from pic name of it. Will keep that in mind from now on. Hakdo 17:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) What the TCIL template essentially generates is the following: Image.jpg link=Link It is essentially a dirty hack - normally to get an image to link somewhere, you'd use - is code for a vertical bar as used after all the templates are generated, so it'll generate the image link as so. By leaving the link parameter blank, you can generate an image that links nowhere - .--Ryo Sangnoir 12:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Uploading Decks Sorry, but I don't get how you use the template. Card Type - Analysis "A much easier way to scan for lists of Commanders, Structures and Actions." Put them as a link of sort in respective card types. For example you can put commander analysis you made under the preface just before the Template:CommanderStandard in http://warmetal.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Cards or you can put it at the top with Commander Card Images link. Kobisjeruk 05:47, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeeesh, I forgot similar pages as well when making that edit. Oh well, will link those pages to Basic Strategy. Let's hope no brain has gone asplode because of this. Hakdo 11:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Image suggestion The card for malgoth doesn't look quite "up to par." You might want to add a higher quality image